


Saimatsu Cow AU

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, Cows, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Male Lactation, Milking, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi is a cow-boy and Kaede has to milk him, but Kaede wants to have some fun with him.





	Saimatsu Cow AU

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I wrote my last fic, which was the first fic I ever written, so excuse any negatives you see; Thank you!

Shuichi Saihara is a cow-boy. He is adorned with cow patterned clothes and can lactate. He’s a very shy boy, he finds himself unable to ask for what he wants, even when he’s desperate to have his dick milked. His trainer and milker is Kaede Akamatsu. Kaede loves seeing Shuichi’s embarrassed reactions, and she has Shuichi right in the palm of her hand. Kaede can get quite embarrassed as well, however her being in control from the start allows her to keep herself dominant. 

Shuichi is in his pen, a tube attached to his penis to prevent him from milking himself. His hands are also tied behind him. In his pen is two tvs. One is a tv for Shuichi’s personal enjoyment. He is allowed to watch whatever channel he uses. He is also allowed to play video games, however he must be under supervision while doing it, since his hands have to be untied. Shuichi seems to prefer media that contain mystery. The other tv in his room shows a constrant stream of erotic content, in order to keep Shuichi in a mood to be milked. Shuichi is unable to turn it off, which troubles him as he sometimes is too turned on to sleep properly. During these times Shuichi imagines all the things he wants Kaede to do to him. He tries to distract himself to sleep but often can’t.

Kaede always dreamed of her perfect boy. A boy who will listen, to care for her. A boy who wants to be validated and Kaede can make feel better. The lewder part of Kaede’s mind imagined a submissive shy boy, one she can embarrass and torture. She wanted to imagine his pleads of desperation. Desperation is actually what she wants the most. The feeling of being wanted so desperately is what really got Kaede going. She imagines pushing Shuichi to the brink, making him so desperate he can’t think of anything but her. To do this she massages Shuichi’s chest, only milking him through his tits. Shuichi’s chest was quite flat, unlike other bulkier cow-boys, however his tits were still extremely sensitive. Having his chest groped and tits milked turned him on to his breaking point. Shuichi gets so desperate for sexual release, a milking for his penis. 

Kaede enters the barn. Shuichi hears and instantly attempts to hide his dick and tits. His cow clothes don’t hide the areas that embarrass Shuichi the most, his most sensitive spots. Kaede finds Shuchi’s embarrassment adorable. She approaches him.  
“You don’t have to hide anything from me. I see it all the time, and I love it.” Kaede laughs as Shuchi blushes and looks away. Kaede opens his pen, and leashes Shuichi. Shuichi never disobeys Kaede, he wants to be her good boy, so Kaede leads Shuichi without having to turn to watch him. As Shuichi walks a small bell on his collar rings. Kaede turns as they arrive to a wall. Against the wall stands a small stool, as long with many devices used for milking. A drawer contains more, hidden from Shuichi’s knowledge. Not knowing what could be used against him scares and yet turns on Shuichi in a way he could never admit. Kaede sits Shuichi down on the stool.  
“Wh-what are we doing today Ms. Kaede?”  
“You’ll find out.” Kaede looks down at Shuichi and smiles smugly. Shuichi blushes.  
Kaede holds two clear suction cups attached to tubes. These tubes then attach to a machine, which is then connected to an outlet and as well as multiple jars to store milk. She puts them down next to Shuichi.  
“These are for later.” Kaede says. Kaede walks over to the drawer and opens it. She takes out two nipple clamps. She goes over to Shuichi and places them on his nipples. Shuichi grunts as he finally has his body teased again. Kaede runs her hands over Shuichi’s chest, avoiding touching the nipples or the clamps. Shuichi continues making noises, but he tries to hide it. Shuichi forces his mouth shut.  
“Ah-ah. None of that.” Kaede says, opening Shuichi’s mouth. She puts her hand in his mouth and moves her fingers around. She massages his tongue between her fingers and sticks his tongue out of his mouth.  
“Keep it out Shuichi.”  
“Ye-yes Ms. Kaede.” Shuichi obediently obliges.   
Shuichi accidentally drools over his chest, unable to stop himself due to Kaede’s orders. Kaede rubs the saliva around his chest, and eventually around to his nipples. Shuichi moans as Kaede rubs his nipples, unable to close his mouth to stop himself. Kaede gets close to his chest and sucks all the saliva from his chest. She keeps it in her mouth and guides herself up. She reaches Shuichi’s mouth, where she spills the saliva back into his mouth.  
“Where it belongs.”  
Kaede reaches down to Shuichi’s nipple clamps. She tugs and twists them, causing Shuichi to get more turned on. He’s desperate to just be milked but he’s being teased so much. Shuichi has learned at this point to enjoy it, yet stay desperate.   
“Ms. Kaede ple-” Shuichi is interrupted as Kaeda yanks his clamps off suddenly. Shuichi suddenly yelps and Kaede giggles.  
“That's what you wanted right?”  
Shuichi looks down and answers “Maybe”.  
Kaede gets behind Shuichi. She massages Shuichi’s chest, avoiding his hard desperate nipples. She leans her chest against Shuichi’s back.   
Desperation escapes Shuichi’s voice, and just as he thinks Kaede will never touch his tits, Kaede starts rubbing his nipples. She pinches and rubs his nipples, while whispering into his ear.  
“Does my slut want release? Has my slut been a good enough boy to deserve release?”  
Shuichi nods.  
“I want to hear it.”  
“I-I’m a good boy.”  
“What else are you?”  
“I’m… your slut.”  
As Shuichi says this Kaede pulls Shuichi’s nipples, and let's go. She grabs the suction machine.  
“W-wait… can you use your h-hands this time. It feels better that way.”  
“Sure my beautiful baby.” Kaede kisses Shuichi on the cheek. She lays a jar on Shuichi’s lap, for his milk to fall into.   
Kaede guides her hands onto Shuichi’s nipples. She finally starts milking him, causing him to moan. Kaede sucks on Shuichi’s neck while doing it, causing Shuichi to feel overcome with sensation.  
Shuichi lays his head back, lacking the power to keep his head up under such pleasure.   
The milk escapes from Shuichi’s hard tits, spilling into the jar.   
“Th-thank you Ms. Kaede.”  
“You’re welcome.” Kaede responds quickly, returning her focus to pleasing Shuichi.  
Shuichi’s milk is escaping fast due to all the teasing Kaede did before.  
“You’re such a quick slut huh Shuichi. Were you that desperate to be milked?”  
“Y-yes Ms. Kaede I’m… all that.” Shuichi is too embarrassed to repeat the words.  
The milk slowly stops lactating from Shuichi’s chest. Kaede gets up and looks down at Shuichi.  
“Looks like you’re all spent!”  
“P-please… I’m still so… please please milk my…” Shuichi looks down then looks away embarrassed.  
Kaede smugly smiles.”I already rewarded you by using my hands today. That's all you get.”  
Shuichi looks up and his eyes wetten.   
Kaede grabs Shuichi’s leash and leads him back to his pen.  
“You can imagine that milking alllll night.” Kaede laughs and runs off.  
*He was cute, I love him so much.* Kaede thinks, looking back at him.  
Shuichi is trapped in his cell, his arms trapped behind his chest, his desperately hard cock locked.   
He lays down and thrusts his hips up, knowing it won't grant him release but still can’t help it in his desperation.  
Elsewhere, Kaede opens a door, and enters a surveillance room. There she watches Shuichi’s desperate thrusting. Kaede slowly lowers a hand under her skirt, and another onto her chest. Kaede is pleased seeing how desperate she’s made Shuichi. Thinking of Shuichi not even knowing Kaede is watching him. She hears from the feed.  
“K-kaede! Kaede Kaede!”  
She gets a sudden surge of pleasure hearing Shuichi moan her name.  
“Shuichi! Shuichiiii.”  
Soon they’re both moaning each other’s names.   
Shuichi turns himself face down grinding his waist against the floor. The tube trapping his penis has just enough space, his dick wouldn’t be able to feel the grinding. Nevertheless Shuichi continues, panting Kaede’s name.  
Kaede continues inserting her fingers into herself, this last action of Shuichi driving her to the brink.  
Kaede yells Shuichi as she climaxes watching the mess she made Shuichi become.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you want anymore, maybe Kaede even letting him finish


End file.
